Smash Flash Chronicles Act 2: The Grand Medallion
by Battalion Ice
Summary: Two months have passed since Sora's defeat at the hands of Mario. But this proves to be only the first domino in a world that will be affeted forever. New faces will dawn, and old hatreds revive at the opening of this historic Battle Royale.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.7, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.**

**Everything in the universe has a niche. A universal niche. And if things were that simple, conflict would never erupt between any two living things. Alas, they are cursed with the gift of free will. Animals, aliens, even robots-cursed with souls. No two are identical and no two have the same vision of faultlessness. No matter how powerful I become, I will never be strong enough to take away their free will. It is for this reason, that I must control it. On Earth, a planet that lies outside this dimension, two months would have passed since Sora's defeat at the hands of Mario of Mushroom Kingdom. In the Dreamland Stage, a violent shake took place and awakened Kirby from his slumber.**

"What is this? First a headache and now this." It was as if his nightmare had triggered an earthquake.

**The ruins of Hyrule crumbled just a little more as the quake took place. A piece of the ruins fell on top of Link. He was pinned down. Lloyd attempts to lift it. More dangerous debris shifts around and smashes into Lloyd's face, knocking him unconscious.**

"Shit."Link said. His lower body still pinned and his best friend in arms reach away from him, Link thought swiftly. He pulled out his clawshot and put his sword through one of its chain links. He then drove his sword into the debris on top of him and fired the point of the clawshot at a nearby ledge. The chain set there struggling and stretching. Link didn't know if it would work. Then he felt the weight lift a little. Then a little more. Then a little more. Finally, it lifted enough for him to crawl away as the rock pulled toward the ledge. "Lloyd. Lloyd, wake up. Lloyd!" Link couldn't get him awake. His legs were too injured to carry Lloyd away, let alone stand. Instead, he pulled two bombs from his inventory. The debris pinned-by-sword above them, was dropping slowly. As it began to drop toward the downed swordsmen, Link waited until his bomb fuses were short, throwing them at the debris just as it was falling, drawing his shield to protect him and his friend's head.

**The Green Hill Zone felt the quake as well. It is a plain-filled stage, and so Sonic faced no true danger, but the shaking surprised him still. But even in the company of no one, Sonic the Hedgehog must always maintain his composer as much as possible.**

"Bout time something new went down here."

**The old buildings in Konoha held up surprisingly well. Ichigo grabbed Naruto's hand as he drove his weapon into ground to keep them in place in the shaking village.**

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know; this has never happened before." Naruto answered.

**The grounds of Castle Wiley shook with a vengeance. It only took an increased guard to ensure that a boulder didn't crush Megaman. Just as one fell toward him, he caught it. The weight of it held him in place for the duration of most of the massive quake.**

"Guess it's just another day of my life."

**All that Mario prayed for was that no significant damage be done to the Comet Observatory during the quake. But as the shaking intensified, he felt a strange, familiar presence.**

"It can't be."

**Sora was socially deficient since his defeat. He was not one to offer his presence to many. And he was especially defensive against unfamiliar faces. Amid the fierce town-shaking quake, he addressed his strange visitor.**

"Who are you?" The keyblade wielder asked as he wobbled about the rooftops.

"I could ask you the same." The stranger replied, trying his hardest to take balance.

"State your business or leave." Sora said clinching his blade.

"I'm looking for a blue hedgehog."

"Is he weak and predictable?"

"What?"

"Head to the nexus west of here, just behind me. Go south from there. You should come across him eventually."

"Thank you, whoever you are."

"It's Sora. And be careful. Death isn't hard to come by here."

"I'll keep."

**Mario rushed through the nexus east of the Comet Observatory. The quake had since ceased He was surprised to phase through to the grounds of Castle Wiley. Megaman was equally surprised to see him. He raised his cannon, almost instinctively. **

"What the hell do you want, Mario?" Megaman asked, his cannon pointed at Mario.

"Lower you weapon." Mario replied.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Megaman said. Mario could see the robot's leg servos shaking ever so slightly. The robot had obviously remembered their previous encounter. He could sense it within Megaman. Fear. Perhaps this robot did have shreds of humanity within him.

"I'm not here to fight."

"Good thing."

"I'm just passing through, Megaman. Let me by." The robot thought on this. He lowered his cannon, but not his guard.

"Go on." And with that, the plumber continued in a hurry.

**In Hyrule, Lloyd was finally coming to.**

"Ahhh." Lloyd sat up holding his head. His swords lie on either side of him.

"Good to know you're still alive." Link said while sitting next to his friend.

"What the hell happened?"

"Piece of castle ruins smashed you in the forehead. I wouldn't do too much moving if I were you. And don't go back to sleep."

"So you're a doctor now?"

"What?"

"I've been through worse. I think I know how to take care of myself."

"That's one hell of a way to thank someone for saving your life."

"Saving my life?"

"You could have been crushed by any of this debris around us if it weren't for me."

"You were stuck under rock foundations, Link. How the hell did you even get free?"

"By being resourceful." Link said as he drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground between them.

"What, you stabbed the rocks?"

"I got us both clear of harm's way."

"Yeah, well you got lucky."

"You ought not to take moments like these for granted, Lloyd. I won't be able to save you _all_ the time."

"Don't give me that arrogant, elf-hero bullshit. You got us out of an earthquake. It's not like I wouldn't have helped you if I could. Don't you try and laud this over me."

"Elf-hero bullshit? Fuck you!" Link placed his hand on his sword, which still extended from the ground. Lloyd grabbed his sword closest to Link as the two stared each other down for a moment. After a brief period, they both released.

"What do you think caused that earthquake?" Lloyd asked.

"Natural causes?" Link replied.

"You know that's not it."

"You didn't actually expect me to know, did you?

"I don't know what to expect anymore.

**Ichigo and Naruto had decided it was time to investigate the cause of the earthquake-like phenomenon. They immediately sensed something wrong when they entered a stage they hadn't seen before. It looked green and bright. Peaceful. Children could live here.**

"You hear that?" Naruto asked as he stopped walking suddenly. Ichigo responded in kind. Naruto quickly threw a ninja star in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo dodged it. The projectile proceeded to its intended target. A small boy in a red hat that stood a dozen feet behind Ichigo. The light-haired warriors watched in amazement as the boy spawned a strangely figured shielding aura around him. Naruto's ninja star disintegrated on impact. "Who are you? Did you cause that earthquake?" Naruto questioned interrogatingly.

"Naruto" Ichigo said "he's no more a threat to us than Megaman."

"You don't know that, Ichigo. I haven't seen him around before the earthquake. There's no way that's a coincidence. And he's obviously no ordinary kid. What are you, kid?"

"You're the intruders. I think I should be asking that. And you should be more careful yourself." The boy said as he pointed above Ichigo and Naruto. Ichigo turned around to see a spiky-haired figure floating in the air. A blue energy ball was forming in his hands as he held them at his side. The sunlight blinded any more distinguishing features.

"Sora?" Ichigo questioned. The figure then fired the aura at Ichigo and Naruto. "Look out!" Ichigo said jumping clear. Naruto, whose eyes stayed fixed on the boy in the red hat, was hit. "Damn it. Naruto!" As Ichigo exclaimed, he noticed a piece of a tree trunk getting obliterated by the attack. He calmed immediately. "Hm. Oh." The spiky-haired attacker noticed this too. He quickly turned around to see Naruto falling toward him, foot first. The spiky-haired figure teleported and appeared right in front of Naruto's torso. As they both fell, the mysterious fighter grabbed Naruto's extended leg and drove his other fist into Naruto's stomach, exploding an energy ball into his opponent in the process. Naruto accelerated to the ground while his opponent landed just a few yards from him. "Who _is_ this guy?" Ichigo asked, astonished.

**All sentient beings enjoy a certain level of familiarity in everyday life. The issue lies in the likelihood of developing attachments. For attachments, like all connections can be severed. And what is one to do when that severed connection was his very lifeline. The thing that mattered most to him. It is amazing to watch and study these beings as they have been forced to go without the familiarity. The ties which they had grown to love. But an even greater phenomenon is that which occurs when they reconnect with that which they love most. It interests me only because I am not capable of such unconditional love. Of all the omniscience, intense emotion is the sacrifice for my power. For I cannot allow my judgment to be swayed by such weakness. Even the greatest and most powerful beings will develop a chink in their defenses for that which they value most. Enter Mario of Mushroom Kingdom. He enters the newly arrived Mushroom Kingdom Stage. There, he meets that which he values oh so much. He meets his weakness.**

"Princess Toadstool." Mario said with a soft-felt joy. "I thought I'd seen you for the last time. How. . ." Mario could not quite piece the proper words together. The princess took his hands in her own as she addressed him.

"You're here, Mario. And so am I."


	2. Chapter 2: The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

**Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.7, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.**

**In combat, as with any other thing in life, competition is the livelihood of an organized system. Mastery of anything to a certain degree will inevitably prompt one to seek skills higher than that of anyone around him. This becomes obvious when these individuals are forced to live together, not far from one another. And lo, I am not responsible for them being drawn together. They themselves are giants whose combined power rivals that of a star. Like planets in a solar system, they are pulled toward this power. They gravitate toward destruction. There stood only one castle in The Mushroom Kingdom stage. That is where Mario and Peach found their alone time.**

"What happened princess?" Mario asked "How did you get here?"

"My Memory does not serve me well enough to know" The princess responded.

"How can you not remember?"

"You remember how you came here?"

"Yes. Every last detail as if it were yesterday."

"Then you are envied."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I know Luigi was there. Just before ending up here I remember being in his presence."

"You're saying it's his fault you're here?"

"Do you not want me here?"

"That's not what I said."

"I just thought you'd be happier to see me. That's all."

"I'm always happy to see you. Except when I see you here."

"Is this place any worse than Bowser's Castle?"

"You have no idea. That I am still alive is a testimony only to my hope and will. The hope that I'll one day return to the Mushroom Kingdom. My will to stay alive despite what has transpired here. The days or nights: the things that are immeasurable here."

"What-what happened?" At this question, Mario cringed and turned his head a full 90 degrees from his significant other. At least, that was the best way he could describe at this point. Amid dimensional separation, some time and intimacy had been lost.

"I just don't know how well I can protect you here."

"Is that all I am to you? A jewel that requires protection?" The princess' voice rose slightly as she turned away from Mario and walked a few steps away from him.

"Yes. And one does not protect a jewel because it is delicate or feeble. He protects it because it is valuable to him. He doesn't let harm come to it."

"Well maybe this jewel doesn't need protection anymore."

"That doesn't mean it's not going to get it." The princess turned around to make eye contact with Mario who smiled back at her. She smiled at first but took her head down before replying.

"Thank you Mario, but for now I think I need a moment alone."

"As you wish." Mario said as he reluctantly left her alone.

**When they thought it safe to do so, Link and Lloyd ventured away from Hyrule. Going through the nexus west of Hyrule, they found themselves in Final Destination.**

"Was this place always next to Hyrule?" Link asked.

"You ought to know. I don't live there. I just visit."

"I don't think it was." As they walked toward center stage, Lloyd stumbled on a crack in the ground.

"The hell?" Lloyd reacted. As both swordsmen looked down, they saw the permanent bracket of the Twilight Town Tournament carved into the ground. Lloyd had tripped on the bracket that connected Mario and Sonic.

"So it really is here." Link said. "The tournament bracket. I don't generally come here. I hadn't had the chance to see it."

"I'm sure Sonic has. Lloyd said. "Bet it makes him damn near sick to his stomach when he comes across it or even thinks of it." Link looked up and looked around the stage.

"Hm. I was sure this place had something to do with that violent earthquake."

"Maybe it did. You said this place wasn't always next to Hyrule."

"Think it's safe to be here right now?"

"If it wasn't we would've found out by now."

**In the Earthbound stage, Ichigo and Naruto had finally calmed things down between them and their attackers. All that stood now was the matter of formality. Ichigo was first to lower his weapon and extend his hand in fellowship towards the two newcomers.**

"I'm Ichigo. Sorry my friend attacked you. We just didn't recognize you is all." The taller, spiky-haired newcomer lowered his guard and extended his hand to meet Ichigo's.

"I'm Goku. And don't mention it. I never felt threatened." Ichigo ignored the implied insult and turned his attention to the boy who stood next to Goku.

"And you're-"

"Ness." The boy told Ichigo and gave a strong head nod.

"Lucky shot." Naruto said as he pushed himself up from the ground, holding his abdomen.

"And that back there is my friend, Naruto." Ichigo said pointing behind him. "We just wanted to know how you got here. We've been here a while and the earthquake let us know something was wrong. We thought you might be connected."

"Well I don't know about an earthquake. I just got here not long ago and met Ness. I am feeling a little strange since I got here though. A little less than myself."

"Where did you come from?" Ichigo asked as his ears perked up. "Do you know how to get back?"

"Uh, well, I lived in the wilderness. But the world I came from, I don't exactly know how to get back. My instant transmission isn't working as good as it was."

"Your what?"

"Uh nothing. Um look, I sorta came here expecting to find a powerful opponent. Do you know which one of the people here that might be?" This character puzzled Ichigo in ways he hadn't been in a long time. He wasn't entirely sure if it was safe to stay in the presence of these two newcomers.

"Well look, Naruto and I are gonna go. We _might_ be back to help you out." As Ichigo turned around to leave, Naruto made his way toward the group. This made Ichigo burst into a run.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as Ichigo got closer to him.

"Come one, we gotta go." Ichigo said, grabbing his friend by the shirt and pulling him along.

**At long last, Tails had found him. It was as I said. The weakness of freedom is familiarity; that thing which they are all attracted to. The bright lights of the Casino Night Zone stage attracted them. And thus, they met again.**

"Tails, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Originally, I was here to rescue you. But none of my equipment made it here with me. I'm not sure what to do now."

"But how did you even get here?"

"I'm a genius inventor. Or have you forgotten? I'm capable of almost anything."

"Except getting us back."

"I'm not a miracle worker; I'm just the closest thing you have to one. But don't worry. I'll get us back."

"So do you know anything about that earthquake?"

"No. I don't. It could very well have been my entrance to this dimension confusing your space."

"This feels familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it feels like things are . . . setting up."

**Link and Lloyd's trip eventually brought them to the Mushroom Kingdom Stage, after Mario had left the princess to be.**

"This place definitely wasn't here before." Link said to Lloyd.

"Then that does it. We know something's wrong." Lloyd replied

"Think it's something dangerous?"

"It's bound to be." Lloyd said looking down in disappointment.

"How do you know?" Link asked.

"You said it yourself. This place was born for battle. Whatever's happening, it can't be too god for our health."

"Think someone's in there?" Link said, pointing to a nearby castle.

"Only one way to find out." Lloyd said before dashing toward the castle.

"Wait, Lloyd!" Link shouted, trying to warn his friend. When Lloyd walked through the entrance, he saw a blonde woman in a pink dress sitting in a chair near the window. Upon seeing her visitor, she quickly stood up and reached for the ground.

"Uh, hey-" is all that escaped the swordsman's mouth before a turnip smashed against his head. He stumbled back. Link walked to his side as he was hit.

"Wow, Lloyd." Link teased. "I know you took a blow to the head, but that's pitiful."

"Fuck you! Those things pack a punch." Lloyd said getting back to his feet."

"It's a turnip, how can it-OH" Link was interrupted as a turnip smashed into his pelvis. "Fuck!"

"Look lady," Lloyd said, his swords up in defense "we're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna ask you some questions."

"I don't need to be protected!" The princess shouted.

"Oh, you're gonna." Link said grabbing for his weapon while still curled up.

**Mario was happy that Kirby had arrived at the Comet Observatory. He figured that if anyone would know about the strange recent occurrence, it would be Kirby. But alas, even Kirby's power of perception is not mastered yet.**

"Well can you at least tell me what you think it is?" Mario asked. "These aren't the kinds of things that just happen, Kirby. It's not like rain. Rain can happen without a question. But the stuff that's been happening lately; I can't just move on with my life! No one could!" Kirby thought briefly on the plumber's words before replying:

"Tell me, Mario. Since you've been here, have you seen a storm?"

"What?"

"You say that rain can occur without a question. But since I've arrived, I've not seen anything resembling a raindrop. Not even a light drizzle from the sky. Each stage seems to have its perpetual climate. It's unnerving sometimes."

"What's it to you?" Mario asked rather ill-mannered. "Your stage is always bright and sunny. I thought that was your kinda place. You are Kirby after all." Kirby was offended. It looked strange to Mario to see Kirby's face scrunch up, it covered his whole body after all.

"Is it my appearance that leads you to believe that?" Kirby looked down before continuing. "The sunshine is pointless without nightfall or rain. Since I've been here, I'm finally seeing the truth in that. But to someone born in this world, rain would be something new to them. They would have no reason to expect rain. They might flee at the sight of it."

"Well none of us are from here. Thank God."

"You can't expect everything here to be like your homeland, Mario. Because it's not. It's not your homeland. Accept that the things from there are gone."

"It's not that simple, Kirby."

"What do you mean?"

"The new stages; those aren't the only thing that the earthquake brought on."

"Is there a new danger?"

"I don't think so. But the princess, she's somehow found her way here."

"Princess Peach? The one you told me about?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Then she can get us out of here?"

"No. She doesn't remember how she got here, let alone how to get back."

"Hm. What was it like?"

"What?"

"What was it like to see her again, after so long."

"To see her. It was amazing. She was as beautiful as I remember. But, she's changed. I could sense it. She's not the princess I left at the Mushroom Kingdom. She knows it too. I didn't think it was possible, but given the long distance, I think we're growing apart."

"Hm." Kirby thought on this for a moment. "It's not a lost cause, Mario. Distance is oft-not measured by miles through space and time, but by affection."

"I sure hope you're right about that, Kirby."

"I am."

"And that's not the most bizarre part. She may not be the only newcomer. There could be more."

"I see why you're bothered now." Just as Kirby spoke, he noticed Mario tensing up. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm getting that feeling again."

"What feeling?"

"A familiar presence."

"It's the princess, is it not?"

"No. Not this time." Mario said, shivering.

**Like a moth to flame, Megaman was inevitably drawn to the Central Highway stage. The lights in the distance gave him a feeling all too comforting. A reminder of the days when he wasn't outclassed by other heroes. When I saw him closing his eyes to take it all in, it reawakened my questions on the controversial subject of robotic humanity. Megaman opened his eyes and turned around quickly, but not quick enough to counter an assault that sent him skyward. He turned to look as he descended, but saw no one. He turned his body right-side-up as he landed on his feet.**

"WHAT THE FU-" Megaman was interrupted as a massive weight crashed down on him with a purpose.

"WA-HA-HA!" The weight laughed as it said on Megaman's back, grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground repeatedly. "Do robots get unconscious or just go offline?" The foe teased before slamming Megaman's head again. "I guess we're gonna find out!" Then Another hard slam." The foe soon tired of his own assault and lifted himself from Megaman's torso. "I got a feeling I won't get any blood out of this, but I tell you what. I got a message for you to deliver. Make sure all your friends get it." The enemy placed his foot on Megaman's head so as to rest his arm on his thigh. "And when you see Mario, tell him I'm back."


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes and Villains

Author's Note:

Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.7, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.

**Every sentient being is faced with the lifelong choice that often guides their destiny. The choice of being happy and content with life, or the choice of mattering. This is true for most. But for heroes, the line can begin to blur. Some heroes are lucky enough to enjoy a good fight. Not conflict, but the bliss of physical combat that just so happens to be the means of protecting the ones they love. Other heroes are not so blessed. Those are the heroes that fight not for the thrill of it, but to protect the ones that matter to them. Perhaps this is what enabled Mario to rescue the princess so many times before. At the Comet Observatory, Mario continues to talk to Kirby.**

"It's only the nerve of it all." Kirby said trying to reassure Mario. "Things cannot possibly be any worse than they have been as of late. The sensation you're feeling is probably just from your fight with Sora."

"Sora." Mario said to himself. "You think Sora might have anything to do with that earthquake?"

"Possibly. But we really ought to be more optimistic than that."

"It would make sense. Nothing so strange or even eventful happened until he came."

"Let's not jump to conclusions Mario. Sora hasn't done anything since."

"We can't rule it out."

"There are more pressing things than Sora for us to worry about. I doubt he would be remotely connected to the princess." Mario lowered his head in agreement.

"You may be right. You know, it's weird. I've helped her so many times in the past. And now that she seems so puzzled and disturbed, now that it seems like she could use my help a bit more than usual, I'm helpless to do so. And yet, that she told me to leave would indicate that she doesn't need my help.

**What doesn't seem familiar to a sentient being will be thought of as uninteresting. What's unfamiliar that one must interact with spawns uncertainty. An unfamiliar face that comes with a sword or two breeds hostility. This led to a shaky first impression between the princess and the two swordsmen that found her.**

"Okay, now that everyone's at ease, my friend and I aren't here to hurt anyone." Link explained, his hands raised in the air to show he was not holding his weapon.

"Crazy bitch." Lloyd said with a poker face and his arms crossed.

"Then why do you come wielding weapons?" The princess asked defensively.

"In this world" Lloyd replied "you're crazy to go anywhere without one."

"He's right." Link reinforced. "This world isn't all too friendly and so far, no new faces have been good ones. We just wanted to know how you got here."

"I don't remember."

"Are you sure? There's been an earthquake and some new territories popping up, including this one. You don't know how they got here?"

"This place is a small piece of my Kingdom, or a replica maybe. I'm not sure."

"Kingdom?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yes." The princess answered. "I'm Princess Toadstool, of the Mushroom Kingdom. This is one of my older castles."

"Mushroom Kingdom." Link said "Same place as Mario."

"Correct." Peach said.

"Why isn't this making any more sense?" Link pondered aloud.

**Reunion is what is typical of two friends who have not seen each other for a long time. Escape, is the only thing on the mind of Tails. Escape back to what Sonic used to call home. Away from the simplified replica of the Green Hill Zone in which they stood.**

"I think I know a way we could possibly get out of here without my equipment." Tails stated.

"Let me guess." Sonic replied "you want us to try and run so fast that we travel through time."

"It sounds off but-"

"Forget it, Tails. I've tried. And there's no way you're faster than me."

"But our combined speed could fare better. If we both go into ball form and-"

"It's no use Tails. You're stuck here with me now. Besides now's not quite the right time to leave. Not for me."

"And why not?"

"It's personal."

**Every hero will have a moment in which they will not fight for pleasure. That moment comes to some more than others. For the others, sometimes they must search for the fight. But what happens when they find what they've been looking for? In the Planet Namek Territory, Ness explored alongside Goku in case another fight befell either of them.**

"This place is just as I remember it." Goku said.

"You remember this place?" Ness asked.

"Yeah. It's a planet from my universe. I fought the defining battle of my life here, or at least a place that looks just like it. Funny, I don't sense all the namekians."

"The what?"

"The aliens that lived here. I can't sense their energy."

"You can sense energies?" Ness asked.

"Yeah. Or at least I could. Now that you mention it, I don't sense your energy either. I didn't even sense those other two fighters coming." Realizing this, Goku stopped and squared himself, placing his fists at his sides. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Ness asked, frightened. The sudden aura blew him a few yards away from Goku. Ness watched in amazement as an aqua-colored aura surrounded Goku. The wind surrounded the saiyan like a miniature tornado. He felt the ground move, just a little. After about a minute, Goku stopped and stood up straight.

"Something's wrong." Goku said with alarm in his voice. "I can't transform!"

**A true warrior never gets involved with an enemy he knows nothing about. The greatest fighter never picks a losing battle. Perhaps this is why Ichigo distanced himself and Naruto from the newcomers. The evolving geography of their world led to confusion and disorientation, as they found themselves in Sector Z.**

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but it sure as hell wasn't here before." Ichigo replied.

"Think it has anything to do with those two fighters we met?"

"It sure as hell is no coincidence. However they got here, and however this place ended up here, it's probably the same way we got here."

"But we all got here different ways."

"I mean the force behind it. We all found a way to move outside our own universes, but there's something else. Some other power that's behind it all. Something that brought us all together. It's the only way we could all end up in the same place."

"Maybe Goku and that kid know something about it."

"Doubtful. If none of us did, then they probably don't either. Besides, we still don't know if we can trust them. If they're anything like Sora was, I don't know if either of us has what it takes to stop them."

"You're afraid."

"No. I've simply learned not to rush into to battle when you're unsure of yourself or your opponent. You should know that by now. If I wasn't there, Goku could have very well killed you."

"So he used some technique I've never seen. I would have won."

"You don't know that. That's why we have to be careful about all this. And if we choose to battle, then we choose wisely."

**At the Comet Observatory, Mario and Kirby prepared to search for the familiar presence that Mario had sensed. Just as Mario began to phase through the eastern nexus, a blast shocked him back into his own territory. Kirby watched the plumber land flat on his back. He pulled out his hammer and prepared to face whoever would phase through from the nexus. Kirby was surprised to see Megaman step through.**

"Message for Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom." Megaman said as he lowered his cannon. Kirby could see that Megaman had just crossed paths with someone or something dangerous. Megaman smiled at Kirby before looking down at Mario who was struggling to his hands and knees. "Although, to tell you the truth, most of this is from me." Megaman said as he shot Mario again. Kirby leaped towards the robot as the shot was fired and landed a great blow with his hammer. Megaman's body twisted several times before hitting the ground. Kirby prepared to follow-up, but then heard Mario's voice.

"Wait, Kirby stop." The plumber was still half-downed when he said it. "Megaman, what's the message?"

"I'm glad you asked." Megaman said, getting to his feet.

"The head of WarioWare hereby invites the fighters of this fragmented world to" Megaman stood up straight and looked Mario in the eye before finishing "The WarioWare Incorporated, Battle Royale! A tournament wherein the winner will receive the coveted Grand Medallion!"

"What?" Kirby said, puzzled.

"So I was right." Mario said, finally on his own two feet.

"And we're expected to participate?" Kirby questioned.

"Yes." Megaman explained. "The Grand Medallion is a tool powerful enough to destroy this world and anyone who lives in it. And that's probably what's going to happen if we don't try and win it."

"Then we will kill whoever runs this Corporation."

"Good luck getting close to them before they unleash its full power."

"Full power?" Kirby questioned yet again.

"It gave my attacker everything he needed to beat me and then some."

"Not like he needed much." Mario said.

"Fuck you! I'm here to deliver important news and you still wanna pick a fight out of it?"

"Hm." Mario smirked.

"Did your attacker inform you anymore about the Medallion?" Kirby interjected.

"From what I could gather, it can do just about anything, grant you just about anything. It's like a medal that can shift space, time, and reality at will." Megaman explained.

"Then would it be capable of taking us back to our homelands?"

"I'm almost certain. That's why we all have to get involved. This could help us all."

"I still don't know if the tournament is the best idea."

"Megaman's right, Kirby. We'll participate in the tournament. It's our best chance at getting close to him." Mario said.

"What?" Kirby asked.

"He wants to fight me. For whatever reason, he's hosting a tournament, but in the end, he'll want to fight me. It's safest to simply give him what he wants. He's not very trustworthy, but at least in this case, I know he'll keep his word. He's speaking on behalf of WarioWare after all. Whoever wins will just have to make sure the medallion can't do any harm. If we all work for the same goal, I'm sure one of us will beat him."

"Who is 'him'? You know the people who run this corporation?"

"All too well."

"Who are they?"

"The right question would be 'Who is _he_?'"

**What separates heroes from fighters is that fighters fight for the fun of it. Heroes fight for the good of it. A hero is greater than a fighter is greater than a villain. Villains are those who possess the power and strength of a hero, but use these abilities for destruction. These are the only sentient beings that shall never have to choose between happiness and meaningfulness. They take joy in the suffering of others, and consequentially, what they do leaves a mark on history. Enter Wario of WarioWare Incorporated. He finds, corners, and attacks Sora in Twilight Town. As furious a fighter as Sora is, he is no match for the invigorated foe. **

"WA-HA-HA-HA!" Wario said as he uppercutted his opponent. "Is that all you've got?" Recovering as quickly as he could, Sora attempts a vertical slice of his opponent. Wario side-steps the blade and Shoulder-rams his opponent, displacing him to the ground hard. Before Sora could get back up, Wario lifted him and slammed him against the concrete roof. Again and again and again, more times than the likely-concussed Sora could count. He lifts and drives Sora to the ground one more time, this time placing his knee beneath the swordsman's back. It felt like a brick driving into Sora's spine and rolling him onto the ground. Face-down, his blade still in-grasp, Sora felt paralyzed with pain. Just as he began to wonder where his opponent had gone, a colossal mass landed on his back. An unstoppable force meeting an immovable but breakable object. Wario then lifted Sora by the hair. "I'll only give you a small taste of my power. Hopefully, you can still compete in my games." Sora saw Wario clinch a small golden artifact in his hand before he drove it into Sora's torso. The last thing Sora could see was his opponent getting smaller as he flew backwards before he blacked out. "So long." Said the head of WarioWare.


	4. Chapter 4: Kryptonite

Author's Note:

Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.7, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.

**What do we work for? We, those blessed with endless potential, not to be confused with infinite power. Those of us that make a living off of exceeding our limits. What do we work for? Is it to finally find a natural limit to our potential as our abilities tend toward infinity? And what happens when the work we put into to reaching that point goes to waste? When forces beyond our control stop us from reaching our goals? And despite our drive to do the impossible, we hit an immovable, impenetrable, roadblock. Frustration. And from pure frustration, our true nature is tested. On the Planet Namek stage, Ness and Goku explore the full effects of this strange new world. **

"I think I see what you mean." Ness said. "My telekinetic powers aren't working all the way either."

"You think those two guys we met would know how to fix this?" Goku asked.

"It's worth a shot." Ness answered.

"No need!" said a voice from behind Ness. Both heroes turned to see the speaker. They saw a small figure getting larger as it approached. It was accompanied by a humming motor sound. When the biker was close enough, he hit the brake and skidded to a stop just in front of Ness, turning up most of the dirt around him in the process. "You must be Ness. You're a lot younger than I thought you'd be." Wario leaned to look past Ness. "And that makes you Son Goku."

"And you're-"

"Wario, of WarioWare Inc. The honor is all yours. I could explain everything to you both, but I'm a busy entrepreneur. So I'll just tell you what you need to know." Wario leaped down from his motorcycle. "It's true your powers don't work the same here as they do where you come from. I can fix that. Goku, it's true you came here looking for a powerful opponent?"

"Yeah." Goku answered as he walked up to his shorter counterparts. "Stronger than me, if ya know anyone."

"Look no further."

"You're the powerful opponent? Wow, you don't look like it at all!" Goku said with limited social skills. But simply an ignorant insult to Wario. Nothing to get upset about.

"Looks can be deceiving, my man. I think I can help you both. If it's a fight you want, you'll get it, Goku. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You and your friend here will enter the WarioWare Incorporated Battle Royale!"

"Fancy name." Ness said. "What's it mean?"

"It's a tournament for fighters like you." Wario explained. "A tournament sponsored by yours (truly). And whoever's lucky enough to make it through the first three rounds, get's to challenge me."

"And what do we get if we beat you?"

"I'm glad you asked, kid." Wario said as her reached beneath the neck of his shirt and pull out a glowing Medallion. "The Grand Medallion. It has enough raw power to get you just about anything you want, just like it did for me and my business. It could even take you back home. Isn't that what you want? It's a win-win." Ness thought on this offer while his spiky-haired companion blurted.

"We're in! Sign us up!" Goku couldn't hold it in.

"Are you sure about this Goku?"

"As long as we're stuck here, we've got nothing to lose and everything to gain! And I'll get what I came for!"

"So we've got a deal then." Wario said as he tucked the medal back in his shirt. "I've already got you both scheduled. I'll find you when it's time for round one. "So long." Wario's last words before hopping back on his motorcycle and driving for the Western Nexus.

**One man's disgrace is another man's sport. It alarmed Kirby that Sonic and Tails took the news of the tournament so well. He did not think it was safe for anyone. But he would never show it. In the Green Hill Zone, he informed them of the tournament.**

"This is perfect, Sonic." said Tails. "We'll win the Medallion and go back home."

"If you had gone through what I went through, you wouldn't be hopping on board with this Tails." Sonic replied.

"Well there aren't many escape routes. This is a golden opportunity, literally. We can't let it pass by us."

"I'm not doing anymore tournaments. If you know what's good for your health, you'll do the same."

"Sonic" Kirby reasoned "if we don't cooperate, then the man behind this tournament could kill us all. There's no guarantee. But it's very possible."

"Forget it." Sonic dismissed.

"You won't get far with him this way." Tails said. "But I'll do it. I'll enter the tournament."

"Excellent. The man behind the tournament will undoubtedly notify us when the time comes." Kirby explained.

"Then I'll go elsewhere and prepare. I've been out of action a while now." With that, the two-tailed fox fled for the Eastern Nexus.

"Be careful." Kirby said.

"He'll be fine." Sonic said. "That earthquake moved the waiting room right next to us. No one ever goes there.

"Sonic, you should reconsider-"

"No!" Sonic interrupted Kirby.

"Alright. But tell me this. Which of you is stronger, you or Tails?"

"You're kidding, right? Me. That's the way it is, that's the way it's been. And that's the way it'll always be."

"I would think otherwise, what with your reluctance to enter the tournament. Your friend seems eager to prove himself. Confident even. I don't think he's even considered the fact that he might lose."

"There's a difference between confidence and ignorance. I'll just let him find out the hard way."

"Like you did?"

"The fuck did you just say?" Sonic tensed up.

"I see now. I see your philosophy."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"And what philosophy is that?"

"That if at first you don't succeed, why try again?"

"I think you should leave, Kirby."

"What if Tails wins? How would you feel?"

"Kirby-"

"And if he did win, he would prove that he's not only better than you, but better than Mario."

"What?"

"Yes. Mario is participating as well. And do you know what's weird about it? He's so heavily focused on the man behind the Battle Royale. And with what happened with Sora, you're probably an after thought to him by now."

"This is your last warning."

"Let me appeal to the least admirable part of you. You can't honestly say that you're done trying to defeat Mario. If you enter the tournament and win, you'll most likely have to go through Mario to do it. That would derail him mentally, though he'd never admit it. You'd have your revenge. And when you receive the Medal, you'll have the power to do anything. Even erase the bracket in final destination." Kirby paused and watched Sonic ponder before continuing. "Oh, and of course you'd find your way back home." Kirby turned his back to Sonic and began leaving. "Just think about it."

**The test of weakness is not the traditional battle. The true test of weakness involves the appeal of that which one cannot live without. A weakness is not simply a way to drain an opponent of their strength. No, a true weakness will cause even the greatest of heroes to relinquish their own strength. Mario was surprised to find Link and Lloyd in the Mushroom Kingdom territory and grateful that Princess Toadstool was unharmed. He explained the Battle Royale to all of them. There was a moment of silence before Mario finally received his answer.**

"I'm in." answered Link.

"Eh, the hell with it, I'm in too." Lloyd added.

"Excellent!" Mario reacted. "Don't worry; I have a feeling that He'll find us when it's time for the tournament to start.

"I'll enter as well." said the princess. Mario didn't hesitate.

"What?" Mario asked.

"I'm entering the Battle Royale. We need everyone to participate, right?"

"But, you're . . . you know."

"What?"

"You're not a fighter. You're the princess. Men like me are around to take care of those things for you. That's the way it's always been." Mario heard it as soon as he said it. "That came out wrong. I just mean that-"

"Mario, I'll be fine. I can fight for myself. Who knows, I may even win the medal." Lloyd snickered. The sound found its way to Peach's ears. "Something funny, Lloyd?"

"For god's sake man," Link pleaded into Lloyd's ear "if you'll ever pick a time not to be an asshole, do it now." Lloyd tilted his gaze to Link, still with a small grin.

"The temptation, man." Lloyd replied.

"Remember the turnips." Lloyd remembered them as he took a look at Mario and the princess, both of which gave him a rejecting stare.

"I'll be cool." With that, Mario turned back to Peach, stepping closer and taking her hand in his.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Mario continued.

"I won't." Peach retorted. That wasn't enough for Mario.

"Look, I haven't seen you in what I can only assume to be months and now that you're here and alive, I intend to do my best to _keep_ you alive."

"Well maybe I don't need you to do that, Mario!" She snatched her hand from Mario's grasp. "In fact, I think I'll get along just fine without you." Mario could tell from her tone that she meant it in a general sense.

"Well it damn sure wasn't like that before! There are people here more powerful than Bowser, and he was you're goddamn kryptonite!" A strong silence fell over them. The significant others looked angrily into each other's eyes. Finally, Mario won the staring contest when Peach finally closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, Peach placed one foot back and thrust hip-first toward Mario.

"HA-CHA!" The princess screamed as she landed a volatile blow to the plumber, letting out a heart-shaped explosion. The hit sent Mario flying several feet back. Upon landing with a thud, the shocked plumber sat up half-way to look at his attacker, his _significant_ other.

"Princess?" The dazed Mario questioned. "You-"

"You're right Mario. It _has_ been a long time since we last saw each other. And a lot has happened. A lot has changed. So don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Mario did his best to calm himself. He knew the attack was not necessarily meant to hurt him.

"Very well your highness. Good luck in the tournament." Mario said as he turned to leave.

"And good luck to you too, Mario." Peach wasn't sure if he even heard her as he walked away.

"Boy that was awkward." Lloyd whispered to Link.

"Yeah." Link replied in a whisper. "They could have at least gone in the castle or something. We didn't need to see or hear any of that."

"Yeah, that looked real personal. We could have gone without . . . without that."

"It's worse now because we have to go the same way to get back to Hyrule. We have to walk past her."

"Yeah, let's just try and leave without speaking." Peach stared them down as they quietly left the stage. They could feel the gaze as they departed. When they had gone, the princess stormed back into the castle.

"Your highness." She said to herself. "He hasn't called me that since . . ."

**What then is the weakness of a being designed for flawlessness? And what does it do when it realizes that the only flaw is that it isn't flawless enough? The day he asks himself this question is the day he finds his weakness: the knowledge of how imperfect he is. And unlike most weaknesses, his will be with him always. Observe Megaman. He trains on the grounds of Castle Wiley to prepare for the tournament. He fires a saw blade into a nearby rock. He stops and sighs when the blade gives out of its spin halfway through the rock.**

"I guess that's the ultimate flaw in technology." He said. "We break barriers and exceed limits by creating new ones." He targets the rock with an explosive sticky grenade. "I'll find a way." He fires it. It lands on the rock and explodes, sending its debris everywhere. A piece comes flying at him; he breaks it to harmless bits with his drill. "And that bastard Wario will pay."

**Kirby was pleased to see that Ichigo was as concerned about the recent events as he was and thought hard on what the Battle Royale might bring. In Konoha, he explains the situation at hand and pleads for their cooperation.**

"Sure, we'll do it." Naruto said.

"Not like there's much else to do around here." Ichigo added.

"I'll finally be able to go back to my village. The other elites won't believe the adventure I've had."

"That's if we win." Ichigo reminded him.

"Whoever wins is going to bring us all back to where we came from."

"You would, I would, and I'm sure you would too, Kirby. But you have to think about the others. Sonic and Lloyd seem a bit selfish to me. I wouldn't be surprised if they screwed us. And besides, if any of us loses to this Wario guy in the end, then it's all for nothing any way."

"That's true." Kirby confirmed.

"Whoever bests all of us will still have to face Wario in the end. We'll just have to be ready, whichever of us it is."

**There is no time for depression in times like these. There is only realization. For natural fighters, realization comes in times of training. This happens as Link and Lloyd train in Hyrule.**

"You think we'll do any better in this tournament?" Lloyd asked.

"The fact that you're concerned frightens and saddens me." Link replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You know our participation won't lead to any good."

"Yeah, but we've got no choice."

"There's always a choice. The tournament is a flame. And right now, we're nothing but moths. This Wario guy and Sora, their both just giving us offers we as fighters couldn't pass up."

"We're only people, man. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"We all stopped being people long ago."

"Well then what the hell are we Link?"

"We're fighters. All still bred for blood."

"Some things just don't change."

**The universe is held together by opposing forces. Without knowing it, these forces hate the opposition, as the opposition was created for its foes unmaking. This is how the universe is constructed. But when opposing forces are living things, there can only be destruction. Like magnets, these opposites attract. Mario can feel the attraction as he stands on the highest platform in the Comet Observatory. He looks down to see it.**

"Couldn't you wait until the tournament?" Mario said, a smirk forming on his face, his arms crossed.

"I just thought I'd pay a visit." Wario replied, looking up at his nemesis. "It's be rude not to. We have history after all."

"I would have preferred it to stay that way."

"Well I guess life just ain't fair."

"You had it all when I left, Wario. Why, why follow me here? Here, of all places."

"You know as well as I do, Mario. This doesn't end until one of us is dead, not gone. DEAD!" Mario took a slow blink before responding.

"So is there anything else?"

"I just thought you should be the first to know, we'll be short one fighter for the Battle Royale." Wario raised his arm to reveal Sora, the wielder of the Keyblade, unconscious. Wario's wide fist held the fighter by the head. "He might live, he might not. I figure you'd know what to do. Good luck with it." Wario dropped Sora to the ground and fled the scene. Once Wario had left, Mario jumped down from the platform to check on the injured Sora. He was surprised to see the keyblade still in his grasp.

"How is it possible?" Mario said. "Hm. Well Sora, I guess I'll help you again." Mario knelt down to talk to the unconscious fighter, whether he could hear or not. "And don't worry; Wario won't be as lucky as you were. See, I'm going to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5: Amy

Author's Note:

Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.7, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.

**There is an outdated cliché that states that with great power comes great responsibility. This is a lie. With great power comes not responsibility, but the ability to choose your responsibilities at will. For he who possesses true power can act with complete disregard of the consequences. For him, there is a choice of what has any strong consequence on him. Wario's power stems not simply from the Grand Medallion worn around his neck, but from sheer willpower. Of all men, I truly believe that his is the strongest. Using the abilities given to him by the medal, he supervises two matches at a time in different stages as the first round of the WarioWare Incorporated Battle Royale begins. A doppelganger supervises the match between Princess Toadstool and Megaman while the original Wario takes a special interest in Mario's match against Ichigo. These copies explain the rules simultaneously verbatim. Mario fought Ichigo at Hueco Mundo while Peach fought Megaman at the Central Highway.**

"The rules are simple. The match is done when one man is left standing. It ends when one of you is either unable to continue or dies." Wario explained.

"Dies?" Mario questioned.

"Yes." Wario answered. Ichigo's heart pumped faster at the answer. He still remembered his vision. But there was no backing out of the tournament. He'd much rather die.

"And when we win we get the medal?" The princess asked confusedly.

"No your highness. The medal goes to whoever wins three rounds and beats me for it."

"I can't believe this." Megaman said to himself. "I guess I'll try not to hurt her too bad."

"I wouldn't underestimate this flower, robot." Wario said.

"I'll be fine." Megaman said

"Very well then." Both Warios said. "Begin!"

**History is more than the story of great men. It is more than the story of terrible men. It is the story of the masses. Their reaction to said men. They write history with their reactions. And yet, all the average man wants to do is to break into the upper echelon of men whose names shall go down in history. They would leave the majority, those who write history, to become that which the majority writes of. Such is the downfall of many great figures in history. And yet that is what the fighters train to do as they prepare for their Battle Royale matches. Link and Lloyd prepare themselves at the Tower of Salvation.**

"Tempest!" Lloyd shouted as his sword clanged against Link's multiple times. Link swept his sword at Lloyd's feet. Lloyd hopped to avoid it, coming back down, sword erect for a slicing. Link blocked as the swords became locked in a battle of strength as both fighters attempted to muscle the opposing swordsman backward. Lloyd attempts to stab Link with his remaining sword. Link sidesteps and counterattacks with a kick to the torso. Lloyd rolled backwards to the ground. Link gave an arrogant smirk as Lloyd got back to his feet quickly. He saw that Link had his bow and arrow out already. He got low and rolled beneath the path of the arrow as Link released the projectile. He had momentum by the time he had gotten back up and was charging at Link. Link pulled his sword again, raising the handle and pointing the blade downward. Seeing his intent, Lloyd slowed down as fast as he could. Link missed and drove his sword into the ground in anticipation. Lloyd takes advantage, taking a swipe at Link. Link ducks and uses his lodged sword to pull himself back toward Lloyd, feet first. The kick sends Lloyd rolling back once more. He struggles back to his feet, ignoring the smug look on Link's face. He leaps into the air. "Rising Falcon!" He shouts as he comes down toward Link, sword tip first. Thinking quickly, Link throws a live bomb in Lloyd's path. "Shit."

**Ichigo attacks Mario with a cautious ferocity, being mindful of what happened during their last violent encounter. Mario is mostly on the defensive as Ichigo takes swipe after swipe at Mario. It would appear that years of jumping were not wasted. Ichigo could not land a slice.**

"Why don't you quit jumping?" Ichigo shouts in frustration. On the last dodge, Mario backflips to a safe distance away from Ichigo.

"Why don't you just quit?" Mario teased. That simple sentence filled Ichigo with confusion. Clearly, Mario didn't see Ichigo as much of a threat. Ichigo wanted to shut him up for good, but remembered his vision. This was close to the scene he remembered. He had to win, but he had to be careful. Refocusing, he saw his opponent charging at him.

"Come on!"

"It's not good enough." Wario said to himself as he watched.

**Pride comes before a fall. The fall was looking steep for Megaman as Princess Toadstool had him on the ropes. As he extended his drill at a charging princess, she leaped over it and stomped a barrage of kicks into his face. He concealed the drill in reflex as he turned around holding his face. Just as he turns around he is bashed with a piece of metal larger than his head. He falls to the ground.**

"Excellent." Wario says as he spawns a ray gun from the medal around his neck. "Heads up!" He says as he throws the gun high in the sky, but just in front of him. Seeing this, the combatants race toward it, with a dazed Megaman lagging behind. Knowing he would not get the weapon, he gets ready to launch a trigger bomb when his opponent turns around. Just before getting to the weapon, Peach turns around and lands a vicious blow to Megaman's jaw with her gulf club. His body does a near-180 as he hits the ground and Peach catches the gun. The unexpected blow causes Megaman to launch the bomb upward just above him as he falls. Megaman lies in a daze. He comes to when the bomb lands on his chest. He then looks up to see the princess pointing the gun at the bomb. An uncomfortable silence falls upon them. Thinking the match is over and that he is being spared, Megaman hangs his head. "Finish Him!" Wario shouts. As if at his command, Peach shoots the bomb, nearly blowing the robots chest open. She fires additional shots to ensure her victory. The explosion and shock finishes the robot off. "Shockplosion, HA!" The robot is motionless as Peach and Wario stare at it. "Peach is the winner! I'll admit, I didn't think you had it in you to kill sweetheart."

"It's just a robot." Peach said in defense as she stared at the motionless machine. The breast of his armor had been blown almost completely off. Circuits were exposed. "I'm not some murderer like you."

"Flattery won't get you far in this contest. But thanks anyway darling."

**Physically, Kirby was as ready as he could be for the tournament. What he worried about was his mental state. While he was in the Dreamland territory, his headaches had come back to haunt him. The pain had grown so intense that he closed his eyes and clutched his head. He saw a vision of Mario. It slowly morphed into another man in overalls, but bigger and in different colors. Then he saw complete darkness. As if alive, the darkness opened a pair of yellow beady eyes. Suddenly, the eyes were sucked to the center of the darkness, revealing what looked to be the galaxy in the distance of Final Destination. Then he woke up in a panic.**

"AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as we awakened. His headache had subsided.

"Kirby." A distinctive voice said from behind. Kirby turned to meet it. He saw Wario, the man from his dream.

"Are you-?"

"No. I'm a clone of Wario of WarioWare Inc. It's time for you to go to action, follow me." Kirby followed.

**For a warrior, the worst defeat comes at the hands of an enemy that never perceived you as a threat. It gets worse when their perception is proven accurate. Although he had received a good cardio workout, Mario defeated Ichigo handily. A knockout finish left the orange-haired fighter sprawled, face-down, and unconscious in Hueco Mundo.**

"Congratulations!" Wario said. "You've taken out a small fry."

"Why did you help me?" Mario asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You spawned a baseball bat from that aberrant thing around your neck." Mario said as he pointed at the medal which could be seen changing colors beneath Wario's clothes.

"I didn't give it to you. I gave it to whoever got to it first. Luck of the draw."

"That wasn't right."

"Don't get all _goody-two-shoes-but-it-doesn't-matter-because-I'm- just-a-plumber_ on me. Doesn't shit just fall from the sky when you people fight anyway? If I don't give you weapons, it will. That's how it works. You're free to go wherever. I'll find you for the second round." With that, Wario turned his back to Mario and began leaving.

"You know, we could just skip right to the part where we try to kill each other. I know that's what this tournament is about." At this, Wario stopped and turned around.

"Sorry, but the princess is in another castle. You'll just have to wait. But then, you're used to hearing that, aren't you?" Wario then left Hueco Mundo through the Eastern Nexus.

**At the Tower of Salvation, Wario brought together Lloyd and Kirby. Another bout in the first round of the Battle Royale. This left Link alone with time to think. He went on a walk-about that brought him to Final Destination. He thought about his imminent battle with Sonic. He thought even further into the Battle Royale. He thought for sure that the path to the winners circle would go through Son Goku, the hulking fighter he had heard about from the others. He thought about his preparation. He had sparred with Lloyd once again. It was very one-sided, as many of their sparring sessions had been lately. It made him worry of what could have happened if he had not taken it easy. Lloyd could easily be dead.**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Link heard what sounded like Lloyd in excruciating pain. He turned around to see Lloyd limping toward him, a trail of blood following him. As link ran toward Lloyd to help, Lloyd fell lifelessly to the ground.

"No." Link clinched his fist as he noticed a gigantic figure descending from the sky. "What are you?" Link said, drawing his sword halfway.

"**Put yourself at ease. I am not here to hurt you. Only to help."**

"Did you do this to him?"

"**Nothing has happened here that you cannot prevent."**

"What does that mean?"

"**It means you will be able to save your friend's life. Just as you have before. This is not an act of fate that has befallen Lloyd. But it is still a danger that he may face."**

"So then, how do I stop this from happening?"

"**You must make the right choices to assure that all is well."**

Link then awakened from his unconscious state, pushing his face off of the ground.

"A dream?" He struggled to sit upright. "This must be what they meant. I must have snuck a glance at the galaxy. This place is good for no one."

**It is important that I speak directly to them whenever I can. I had to take advantage of Link's whereabouts. Perhaps he will bring light to their darkened days. The fighters now are fighting each other into oblivion. I can save them, but I need the help of whoever among them shall choose to stand out above the rest and take the weight of a world on their shoulders. I only hope the massive pressure does not prove too much. At the Casino Night Zone, Tails and Sonic await the imminent call from Wario that their times for battle have come.**

"Do you ever wonder what else you could have?" Tails asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic questioned.

"I mean what other kind of life you could have had. I mean, we probably could have killed Dr. Robotnik a long time ago if we wanted to. And maybe then we wouldn't even be in this mess. Why do you suppose we never did that?"

"Because we fought to _save_ lives. His wasn't even worth taking."

"He built _death_ machines, Sonic. Constantly."

"And we always took 'em out."

"But wouldn't it have been easier to just end his life when we had the chance? I know you don't like to think about it, but our battles weren't always in empty wastelands and forests. It spread to neighborhoods; _cities_! The battles themselves didn't just level his machines, they leveled city blocks. People _died_, Sonic. Every time we let him live was a time we let countless others die."

"Our job isn't to kill, Tails. Our job is to save living things that need help. We kill and that'd be it. We'd no better than him."

"That was always a problem of yours. Always having to be better. What if he killed someone you knew? How would you feel?"

"I've thought about that since I've been here. I didn't know what was going on back home. I still don't. We just have to hope the others are handling him alright. It's a scary thought at first, but you get used to it."

"No. They won't have to worry about him. Not anymore. I took care of that before I came here." Sonic's whole body clenched with discomfort.

"Tails, what did you do?"

"What had to be done."

"Damn it, Tails!"

"He went too far, Sonic."

"That doesn't mean you sink to his level."

"It was means to justify an end."

"Who helped you, Knuckles, Amy?"

"She couldn't have helped if she wanted. She's dead." Sonic's eyes widened and he fell to his bottom, palms on the ground beneath him.

"What?"

"She's dead, Sonic. Robotnik killed her."

"But . . . but-"

"She's gone. Robotnik finally got one of us. That's why I had to finish it all. And I didn't wait until the next battle either. I went to his lab. Snuck in, killed whatever was trying to stop me until I found him. Can you believe that he bathes? I couldn't. Found him in the tub. It was perfect. He'd die with no dignity. And I'd get to test the upgrades I made to this." Tails pulled out his electron cannon to show Sonic. "He was already in a tub full of water. I just had to keep shooting until I felt better." Tails rotated the gun slowly, staring at the barrel. "Took a while, but I got the job done." He concealed his weapon and looked down at Sonic. "And to think I was waiting for the right time to tell you. So, just curious, how do you feel about Amy _now_?"

"I . . . I mean wasn't mean to her. I just feel like. . ."

"I know. I know, Sonic" Tails sat next to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder "I didn't want to tell you that way, but I have to get you to see. Sometimes we have to choose between what's right, and what's best."

Concluded

_Battalion Ice here. I promise you guys I'm doing the best I can to keep the chapters coming. I simply happen to live a non-stop life. I do like doing this. The road to the end of the prequels gets shorter every day. If you're out there and you've read all of these or you're reading all of these, message me, review, do something. Let me know you're out there. Also, it took everything in me not to name this chapter "If U Seek Amy". That is all._


	6. Chapter 6: Bifurcation

Author's Note:

Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.7, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.

**The first round of the WarioWare Incorporated Battle Royale was over. The newcomers had made their collective mark as a strong class; Peach, Tails, and Goku had all made it to the second round of the tournament. Lloyd had defeated Kirby. Link dented Sonic's ego by beating him in the first round of the tournament. Goku defeated Naruto in an epic clash. Tails' path to the second round went through Ness. The bracket turnout could not have pleased Wario more. Through their first round victories, the first match of the second round of the tournament would be Mario versus Princess Peach in Jungle Hijinx.**

"There is no greater form of entertainment than this!" Wario said excitedly. "The would-be lovers set to tear each other apart. The rules are that there are no rules but that the winner will be the last one standing. Any questions?"

"Do you really want to do this?" Mario asked his opponent.

"I'm here aren't I?" The princess replied.

"Begin!" Wario commanded. The princess rushed toward Mario.

"HA-CHA!" The princess attempted her same attack from before. Mario counters with a leaping sex kick to the face. The princess hits the ground and rolls. For a moment, her face is hidden behind a curtain of blonde hair. She peeks from behind it to scowl at her opponent. She then glances at Wario who has a satisfied look of wickedness on his face. The princess returns to her feet. Mario immediately charges at her. Seeing this, the princess flexes her hand before driving her glove into the ground. As her opponent got within arms-reach, she ripped a turnip from the seemingly dead soil and punished the side of Mario's face. His head turns a full right angle. Still holding the roots, she smashed what remains of the plant against the other side of his face. Mario rolls backward.

"All the world's my stage." Wario said with a grin.

**All have experienced the pain of being stopped after coming so far. What hurts more is being stopped before going anywhere. Back at Hueco Mundo, even after Kirby's pep talk, Ichigo was stopped in the first round of the tournament. He was all but grateful that Mario hadn't finished him off. This meant two consecutive losses to Mario. Suddenly, Ichigo was greeted by a voice that was a bit less than comforting.**

"Guess they call him _Super_ Mario for a reason. Heh heh." Ichigo turned to greet it.

"The hell are _you_ doing here, Lloyd?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought I'd stop by. The hell kind of question is that anyway? As if there's a million things to do here."

"You want something?"

"How'd you do?"

"I lost, Lloyd."

"Mario?" Lloyd smiled as he asked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you just told me."

"Fuck you."

"Calm down, man. So you lost to Mario. It's not like it's carved in the ground somewhere. Oh wait . . ."

"You know what, Lloyd? I don't know if I've said this before, but fuck you. Maybe Mario's got my number, but I could sure as hell take _you_!"

"By tournament logic, no you can't."

"Wanna test that?" Ichigo said as he clinched the handle of his weapon.

"Maybe later. I really ought to get focused. Catch you later." Lloyd fled.

"That guy's really got a talent for grinding my gears."

**I have always wondered what it was like to be completely nonexistent. For to be nonexistent is to not have a consciousness-to be completely unaware. The intrigue lies in what a living thing thinks about during that time. Or does it think? Does it dream? In the Central Highway, Megaman exits a shock-induced sleep mode which he had suffered in his loss to the princess. His reawakening was a reflex brought on by Ness kicking the robot to see if it was functional. Reactivated, Megaman sat upright.**

"Wow." Ness said as the robot came to. His reflexes still recalibrating, Megaman quickly draws his cannon and points it at Ness. Ness puts up his PSI magnet reflexively as well. Realizing what's happening, Megaman putts his cannon down.

"Sorry about that. You crept up on me." Ness puts down his shield.

"Don't worry about it. So you can heal from any damage?" Ness asked.

"What?" Megaman asked, looking down at his chest. It was almost completely repaired. "No. It only happens if I'm near death, as long as no one tampers with anything while it's repairing. Did you see my body repairing itself?"

"Yes. Creepy. But amazing. But if you can do stuff like that, what kind of freakish fighter managed to defeat you?" Megaman sighed instead of answering.

**After Wario had beaten Sora half-to-death, Mario had given him a previously stored maximum tomato and left him to heal the rest of the way by his lonesome. I was surprised that Mario would leave him alone at the Comet Observatory. Finally coming enough to his senses to walk, Sora stands and makes his way for the Nexus east of the Comet Observatory. When he arrives at Twilight Town, Link is already there. He is still not at full strength, but he is healthy enough to stand tall and feign. **

"What are you doing here?" The keyblade wielder asked, twirling his blade once before pointing it at the ground.

"Just passing by." Link replied. "I've never been here before, even before the earthquake.

"Maybe there was a reason. You should leave."

"Fair enough. Oh, by the way, how did you do in the first round?"

"First round?"

"The Battle Royale. Who did you fight?"

"What are you talking about?" Sora said, puzzled.

"You don't know about it?" Upon hearing this, Sora thought back to what Wario said to him before he blacked out. The "Games". This must have been what Link was talking about. He had surely been out longer than he thought.

"They've started?" Sora questioned.

"Well, I guess you're not behind any of this after all. And here I thought you were a threat." Link attempted to walk past Sora to leave the territory. Sora steps into his path. "Is there a problem?"

"You calling me small?"

"What?"

"You don't think I'm a threat? How do you know I'm still not planning to kill you all?"

"I guess it's a risk I'm not afraid to take."

"Not afraid at all?" Link smiled at the question.

"I've no reason to be. You'll do better to let me leave now." The swordsmen locked eyes for a moment. Sora blinked and turned his head as he got clear of Link's path and allowed him to leave through the Western Nexus.

"Be careful Link."

**I had always assumed that the thought of Princess Toadstool as the sole reason that Mario had not gone insane, as he had seemed to endure the most stress since his time here. It seemed that his goal was to get back to her and see her again. But the ferocity of their battle would lead one to believe that his goal was to find her, just to make sure he would never have to see her again. Not a single punch was pulled.**

"LET'S-A-GO." Mario said as he unleashed the star spin and sent the princess skyward. Thinking quickly, she pulled open her umbrella and began floating down slowly. She tried thinking on what she would do as she descended. She was all too aware of her opponent's jumping ability. When she looked down, she saw only Wario beneath her.

"Shit!" The princess panicked. She closed the umbrella as she landed. Upon landing, she felt what seemed like a hot flash. An intense heat.

"I'm so sorry princess." She heard Mario's voice say from behind her.

**When one is blessed with a unique ability, they often take it upon themselves to answer to what they see as a call of civic duty. This is what usually makes heroes. But it also makes the greatest of villains; those who do not see what they do as wrong. Kirby went deeper into exploring the meanings of his visions. He starts his search with Naruto, someone who had no second round to prepare for.**

"So what was his fighting style like?" Kirby asked in reference to Naruto's loss to Goku.

"It was like he did everything I could do, and then some."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I couldn't outrun him, couldn't out-strength him, wasn't quicker than him. And he had this crazy visible chakra. I didn't think anyone else here had that besides me."

"Chakra?"

"His energy. When I couldn't outdo him in taijutsu I tried to outdo him in ninjutsu. Big mistake."

"I'm not following your terminology."

"Kirby, he's going to win the tournament. Let's just leave it at that."

**Nostalgia is a curse to all who feel it. When the better times are in the past, the strong will look ahead. The weak will dwell on the past. And the strongest will pull both the strong and the week into the future. I saw this phenomenon in action as Tails spoke with his friend Sonic in the Green Hill Zone.**

"Look, Sonic, I'm not here to offer you a shoulder to cry on." Tails said to Sonic, who laid flat on the ground, his hands behind his head.

"Who says I need it? Who says I need you here?"

"From what I've seen from you, what I've heard of you since I got here, you _need_ to brush up on your skills."

"For your sake Tails, I'll pretend I didn't hear that. We're friends after all."

"Whatever this place is, it's a world with challenges that require way more than just pure speed. I figured you would have learned that by now. If you keep trying to rely on speed and nothing else, I think you're going to find that there are many more losses in store for you."

"You won _one_ match tails. Pump the brakes. If you make it to the end of this tournament, then you can come back and talk to me about wins and losses."

"Tails, it's about time for you entertain your opponent." A voice said from behind Tails. Sonic sat up to see just as Tails turned around to do the same. "Follow me." They could see that it was another Wario doppelganger.

"Think on what I said, Sonic." Tails said as he followed the clone.

**After a brutal blow from behind, Mario had been in complete control of his match against the princess. The ground around the opponents was littered with weapons. It was clear what Wario wanted. While the princess was struggling to her feet, Mario grabbed a homerun bat and wrapped it around the front of her neck, choking her. Mario knew his opponent was too weak to break free or fight back. As soon as he felt a slight weight increase on the weapon, he let her go. She fell face-first. Mario immediately checked her pulse. He relaxed when he felt a small thump. He turned to Wario with a face full of thunder.**

"Why did you do this?" Mario asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same damn thing. WA-HA-HA-HA!"

"You knew this would happen. You knew we would meet each other in the tournament!"

"I had no idea what would happen. I had no way of knowing there was a weak robot among your ranks. But it worked to my pleasure."

"For your sake Wario, you better hope I don't make it to the final round."

"That's a funny way to show me gratitude."

"Gratitude?!"

"Of course." If you hadn't fought her and spared her life, who knows what might have happened to her? I've met guys around here that might be almost as bad as me. Hmhmhm." Mario secretly turned sick inside at the fact that everything Wario was saying was true. "Hell, who knows? Maybe she would have gotten to face _me_. And I don't think either of us would want the lady to die. Would we?" The trademark tooth-filled sinful Wario smile swept clear across Wario's face.

**The concept of Evil itself does not scare me. I believe no hero is afraid of the concept. The primary prerequisite of a hero is to fear no evil, but to fear what Evil can do. Men themselves can be villainous. But men are not evil. Men can only do wicked things; can only bring about the essence of the concept. But what happens when a man becomes so purely passionate in the study of that which can only bring about destruction, suffering, and chaos? His goal may have never been to do anyone harm, only to become the very best at his study. What if he achieves his goal? So absorbed and gifted is he in his study and mastery that he begins to slowly absorb the formulaic essence of Evil. He is sentient, but merciless. For the first time ever, evil is born with a name: Black Mage.**

"Conflict. They have it all. And it's all I need."


End file.
